Romance Atribulado
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey x Valon. Joey e Valon ficam juntos, pois ambos estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Porém, Seto Kaiba, o ex-namorado obsessivo de Joey não quer desistir de Joey e fará de tudo para tirar Valon do seu caminho, custe o que custar. Oneshot.


**Título: **Romance Atribulado

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Joey Wheeler e Valon, Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey x Valon. Joey e Valon ficam juntos, pois ambos estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Porém, Seto Kaiba, o ex-namorado obsessivo de Joey não quer desistir de Joey e fará de tudo para tirar Valon do seu caminho, custe o que custar. Oneshot.

**Romance Atribulado**

Joey abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou à sua volta e não reconheceu o quarto de imediato. Depois, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Claro, estava no quarto de Valon, na pensão onde ele estava agora instalado. Joey olhou para o lado e viu que Valon estava deitado a seu lado, dormindo profundamente, com o cabelo mais desgrenhado do que o habitual.

Joey sorriu e chegou-se para mais perto de Valon. Ficou a observar Valon durante vários minutos. Joey estava feliz por ele e Valon estarem juntos e na noite anterior tinha sido a primeira vez que tinham dormido juntos. Apesar da pensão não ser o melhor lugar para estarem à vontade, Joey não se queixava. Afinal, estava junto da pessoa que amava e era apenas isso que importava. Joey passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo castanho de Valon, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Lentamente, Valon começou a despertar, abrindo os olhos.

"Bom dia." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Hum... bom dia." murmurou Valon, ainda bastante sonolento. "Estou a sonhar?"

"Não, não estás. Eu estou mesmo aqui e não é sonho nenhum." respondeu Joey.

"Ainda bem." disse Valon, fechando novamente os olhos. "Estou com muito sono... tenho de dormir mais... não desapareças enquanto eu durmo, por favor."

Joey abanou a cabeça, hesitando entre deixar Valon dormir mais um pouco ou abaná-lo para o acordar de uma vez por todas. Acabou por optar por deixar Valon dormir mais um pouco. Visto que não se queria levantar sem Valon, Joey envolveu o corpo de Valon num abraço e ambos acabaram por adormecer novamente.

Levantaram-se duas horas depois. Valon parecia já ter recuperado do sono que tivera e encontrava-se bastante animado. Depois de estarem já ambos vestidos, saíram do quarto, tentando evitar a dona da pensão, que com toda a certeza não veria com bons olhos que Valon tivesse trazido outra pessoa para dormir no seu quarto, ainda por cima sendo outro rapaz.

Joey e Valon saíram para a rua e decidiram ir tomar o pequeno-almoço a um café que ficava perto da pensão. Ao chegarem lá, sentaram-se a uma mesa a um canto e fizeram os seus pedidos. Uma jovem simpática veio trazer-lhes o que tinham pedido e Valon e Joey começaram de imediato a comer os pães com manteiga que tinham pedido, juntamente com duas chávenas de café com leite.

"Ontem à noite, foi o máximo." disse Valon, dando uma dentada no seu pão e sorrindo a Joey. "Concordas?"

"Concordo. Plenamente." disse Joey, sorrindo de volta.

"Queimámos muitas calorias, com certeza. Agora estou com imensa fome. Acho que tenho de pedir outro pão."

Joey abanou a cabeça e bebeu um gole do seu café com leite. Valon era um pouco exagerado. Não podia ter assim tanta fome, se bem que realmente tinham passado pelo menos metade da noite acordados, dedicados a práticas íntimas e isso tinha consumido muitas energias.

Quando já estavam quase a terminar de tomar o pequeno-almoço, Valon decidiu fazer a pergunta que lhe ia na cabeça há já vários minutos.

"Joey, tenho de te perguntar uma coisa. Com o que aconteceu na noite passada, eu queria saber se aceitas namorar comigo?"

Apesar de Joey saber que Valon lhe iria fazer essa mesma pergunta, hesitou. Tinha acabado de sair de uma relação há pouco tempo. Talvez não fosse boa ideia eles assumirem um namoro. Mas depois, Joey pensou melhor. A relação que tivera anteriormente tinha terminado por várias razões, incluindo o facto de Joey se ter apaixonado por Valon, por isso não fazia sentido Joey não aceitar o pedido.

"Sim, Valon, aceito namorar contigo."

Valon sorriu intensamente, feliz com a situação. Gostava de Joey há muito tempo e agora, finalmente, estavam juntos. Quando saíram do café, Valon vinha pensativo.

"Tem de se fazer algo de especial por termos começado a namorar?" perguntou ele. "Quer dizer, tenho de te dar alguma coisa agora? Ou contar a toda a gente? Não sei exactamente, porque nunca tinha namorado ninguém."

Joey sorriu, perante a confusão de Valon.

"Não, não precisas de me dar nada, Valon. E também não me parece que seja sensato andares a contar a toda a gente que estamos a namorar. Só às pessoas mais chegadas e se te perguntarem, é claro."

"Tens receio que o Kaiba venha a saber que estamos juntos?" perguntou Valon.

"Eu... tenho algum receio, sim." admitiu Joey.

"Ainda gostas dele e por isso é que não queres que ele saiba?" perguntou Valon, ficando subitamente mais sério.

"Não, Valon! Não é nada disso. Eu gosto de ti. Eu e o Kaiba terminámos tudo, mas ele é uma pessoa influente e tenho algum receio que, se descobrir que estamos juntos, tente fazer algo contra ti."

"Ah, ele que se atreva!" exclamou Valon. "Nunca conseguiria fazer-me mal."

"Espero bem que não." murmurou Joey.

Dois meses antes, Joey tinha terminado o namoro que mantinha com Seto Kaiba. O namoro tinha durado oito meses, mas Joey não tinha sido feliz. Seto era possessivo quando estava com Joey, sendo que Joey não podia olhar para ninguém sem Seto se sentir ameaçado e o acusar de o querer trair. Além disso, na maioria do tempo Seto nem estava em casa, passando a maioria das horas na Kaiba Corporation. As discussões começaram, depois continuaram e Joey foi ficando cada vez mais triste com a situação.

Por essa altura, Valon chegou à cidade. Tinha decidido voltar para lá, pois já tinha viajado por alguns locais do mundo, mas nunca sentira as mesmas coisas que tinha sentido quando estivera na cidade Dominó. Valon tinha-se instalado na pensão e além de ter começado a frequentar a escola, em part-time trabalhava numa escola de duelos, onde ensinava os novatos e assim conseguia pagar o quarto e o sustento.

Joey tinha procurado os seus amigos, para se aconselhar sobre o que fazer. Estava infeliz na relação que tinha. Por essa altura, Valon tinha tentado estabelecer novas ligações com o grupo e, apesar de estarem reticentes a principio, o grupo aceitou a aproximação de Valon. Lembrando-se ainda do duelo que tinham travado, Valon aproximou-se mais de Joey do que dos outros e quando conseguiu ganhar a confiança de Joey, Joey desabafou com ele.

Valon ouviu os problemas de Joey e aconselhou-o. Começaram a conversar mais vezes, a entender-se melhor e Joey começou a ver que Valon lhe dava muito mais apoio do que Seto e que começava a ansiar pelos tempos que passavam juntos. Por seu lado, Valon começou a sentir o mesmo. Ambos chegaram à conclusão que se tinham apaixonado um pelo outro. Valon foi quem se declarou primeiro. Apesar de Joey estar a namorar com Seto, Valon tinha de dizer o que sentia. Joey acabou por lhe confessar que também gostava dele. Beijaram-se. A partir daí, Joey decidiu que estava na altura de terminar tudo com Seto.

Seto não aceitou bem quando Joey lhe disse que queria terminar tudo. Gritou, ameaçou e até chegou a pedir a Joey para não o deixar, mas Joey tomou a sua decisão e terminou tudo. Fez questão de se afastar de Valon nos tempos seguintes. Seto nunca tinha chegado a saber que ele e Valon se tinham tornado próximos, mas Joey tinha quase a certeza que com o final do namoro, Seto ia ainda pôr alguém atrás de si, para o espiar e para saber se Joey tinha mais alguém.

Joey estava correcto. Começou a notar que havia um homem que o seguia. Continuou afastado de Valon e cerca de um mês e meio depois, o homem deixou de o seguir. Mais calmo, Joey começou novamente a encontrar-se com Valon e só no dia anterior tinha estado realmente juntos todo o tempo. Agora, já estavam a namorar, mas infelizmente para Joey, Seto já tinha contratado outro detective, bastante mais discreto. Esse mesmo detective tinha visto Joey e Valon a saírem juntos da pensão e a irem tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos. Tirou várias fotos e de seguida foi ter com Seto para lhe contar tudo.

**Romance Atribulado**

Seto Kaiba, sentado na cadeira do seu gabinete na Kaiba Corporation, recebeu o detective Conneli, que já trazia consigo as fotos para lhe mostrar. O detective entregou as fotos a Seto.

"Não os perdi de vista. Ontem, por volta das dez e meia da noite entraram na pensão e só saíram hoje de manhã, por volta das onze e um quarto, juntos." explicou o detective. "Depois foram tomar o pequeno-almoço. Pareciam muito íntimos."

Seto olhou para as fotografias, vendo Joey e Valon a sorrir um para o outro. Furioso, amachucou as fotografias até formarem uma bola e atirou-a para a outra ponta do gabinete. Depois levantou-se e os seus olhos azuis incidiram sobre o detective.

"Detective Conneli, fez um bom trabalho. Por agora, está dispensado. Penso que agora terei de tratar pessoalmente do assunto." disse Seto, na sua voz gelada e incisiva. "Pode retirar-se. Quando necessitar de si, volto a chamá-lo."

"Com certeza, senhor Kaiba. Tenha um bom dia."

O detective saiu do gabinete, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seto pegou num pisa papeis de vidro que estava em cima da sua secretária e atirou-o contra a parede, despedaçando-o. Tremendo de raiva, Seto voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira.

"_Como é que aquele Valon se atreve a roubar-me o Joey? O Valon deve ter-lhe feito a cabeça e foi por isso que o Joey me deixou. Não foi por causa das discussões, mas sim porque o Valon lhe deu a volta à cabeça, com mentiras. Pois eu não vou deixar que ele leve a melhor. Vou livrar-me dele e recuperar o Joey." pensou Seto, determinado._

**Romance Atribulado**

Joey e Valon passaram a maior parte do dia juntos, passeando pela cidade, indo ao parque e depois voltaram ao quarto de Valon. Por volta das sete da tarde, Joey decidiu que tinha de voltar para casa e Valon fez questão de o acompanhar. Quando deixou Joey em casa, já começava a escurecer. Valon começou a fazer o caminho a pé, pois há algum tempo tinha vendido a sua mota para poder pagar a estadia na pensão antes de ter conseguido um emprego.

Enquanto caminhava de volta à pensão, Valon ia pensando no dia que tinha passado com Joey. Estava feliz. Tinham começado a namorar, tinham passado bastante tempo juntos e agora Valon estava certo de que Joey já não estava apaixonado por Seto e que poderiam ter um futuro juntos.

Enquanto estava pensativo e ia a caminhar numa rua deserta, um homem saiu de um beco e puxou-o para lá. Valon foi apanhado desprevenido e foi atirado ao chão. Quando se tentou levantar, reparou que no beco, além do homem alto e corpulento que o tinha puxado, haviam mais três. Antes que Valon pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os quatro homens começaram a bater-lhe, esmurrando-o e pontapeando-o.

Valon já tinha muitas experiências em lutas e já ganhara várias, mesmo quando os inimigos eram mais do que ele, mas desta vez os homens não lhe tinham dado tempo para recuperar. Valon foi violentado durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Começou a escorrer-lhe sangue da boca, quando o homem mais corpulento mandou os outros parar e se baixou sobre Valon.

"Rapaz, vou dar-te um conselho, por isso ouve com atenção, para teu próprio bem." disse o homem. Valon conseguiu olhar para ele, apesar de ter um dos olhos bastante inchado. "Afasta-te do Joey Wheeler, senão da próxima vez não te vamos só bater, ouviste? Da próxima vez, morres."

Os quatro homens afastaram-se então, desaparecendo pela rua deserta, enquanto Valon ficou caído. Tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. Tinha muitas dores. Ficou caído durante vários minutos, gemendo de dor. Então, viu uma pessoa a passar na rua e conseguiu soltar um grito de ajuda. A pessoa hesitou, mas espreitou para o beco e ao ver a condição de Valon, apressou-se a chamar uma ambulância.

Quando a ambulância chegou, levou de imediato Valon para o hospital. Alguns minutos mais tarde, o telefone tocou na casa de Joey. Joey foi atender.

"Boa noite, estou a falar com Joey Wheeler?" perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, sou eu."

"Daqui fala Jennie Williams, do Hospital Central. Temos um paciente que chegou há alguns minutos, em bastante mau estado. Mesmo assim, estava consciente e pediu para o avisarmos a si. O paciente chama-se Valon Lancaster."

"O Valon? Mas o que é que lhe aconteceu?"

"Aparentemente foi espancado com grande violência. Estamos a fazer-lhe vários exames, para determinar se há lesões e se houver, se serão permanentes ou não." respondeu Jennie.

"Obrigado por me informar. Eu vou já para aí."

Joey vestiu um casaco, murmurou uma desculpa ao pai e saiu porta fora, em direcção ao hospital. Quando lá chegou, perguntou por Valon, mas disseram-lhe que o paciente ainda estava sob observação e teria de esperar. Joey esperou durante vários minutos, enquanto ficava cada vez mais angustiado. Decidiu ligar a Yugi. Precisava de desabafar.

Quando Joey contou a Yugi o que tinha acontecido, Yugi disse que iria de imediato para o hospital. Quando lá chegou, Téa vinha com ele. Joey estava bastante nervoso por não saber como Valon estava, mas acabou por dizer aos amigos que nesse dia ele e Valon tinham começado a namorar.

"E ele foi pôr-me a casa. Alguns minutos depois, já estava eu a receber uma chamada do hospital. Devem tê-lo atacado quando ele ia a caminho da pensão." disse Joey.

"Esperemos que ele esteja bem." disse Yugi. "Talvez daqui a pouco já tenham terminado de fazer todos os exames e nos venham dizer que está tudo bem."

"Sim, mesmo que ele agora esteja um pouco magoado, há-de recuperar rapidamente." disse Téa, sorrindo e tentando acalmar Joey. "Vai correr tudo bem. Acredita que sim, Joey."

"Eu quero acreditar que sim." disse Joey. "Espero que ele fique bem... mas sabem, tenho também outro receio."

"Que receio?" perguntou Yugi.

"Este ataque repentino ao Valon... logo no dia que começámos a namorar... nós ainda não tínhamos dito a ninguém, mas estou com medo que isto seja obra do Seto... do Kaiba."

"Achas que o Kaiba pode ter batido no Valon?" perguntou Téa.

"O Kaiba, pelo menos sozinho, não. Se fosse só ele, o Valon teria conseguido defender-se bem. Tenho medo que o Kaiba tenha descoberto que eu e o Valon estamos a namorar e se tenha querido vingar, mandando alguém para lhe bater." explicou Joey.

"Achas? Será que o Kaiba faria uma coisa dessas?" perguntou Yugi, duvidoso.

"Sim, faria, tenho a certeza. O Kaiba não queria que eu terminasse o namoro. Disse que ainda me ia ter de volta. Foi por isso que até agora estive mais afastado do Valon, com medo que o Kaiba se quisesse vingar se soubesse que estávamos a namorar." respondeu Joey. "O Kaiba é muito possessivo e talvez ainda não tenha aceitado que eu já não quero estar com ele."

"Não te preocupes com isso agora, Joey." disse Téa. "Quando puderes ver o Valon, ele vai contar-te exactamente o que aconteceu. Até pode ter uma explicação simples e não ter sido o Kaiba. Vamos aguardar."

Os três amigos aguardaram durante algumas horas, até que um médico se aproximou deles, para lhes dar notícias de Valon. O médico informou-os que Valon tinha duas costelas partidas, o braço esquerdo também estava partido e tinha vários hematomas por todo o corpo, mas que não corria risco de vida, nem iria ficar com nenhuma sequela para o futuro. Joey suspirou de alívio.

"E posso vê-lo?" perguntou ele.

"Neste momento, o paciente está a descansar. Demos-lhe um sedativo. Provavelmente só irá acordar daqui a oito horas." explicou o médico.

"Então, eu espero." disse Joey.

"Nós ficamos contigo." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

**Romance Atribulado**

Já era de manhã quando Joey entrou no quarto onde Valon estava. Valon estava deitado numa cama, com o braço ao peito e com várias partes do corpo coberta de ligaduras. Já estava acordado, apesar de só conseguir abrir por inteiro o olho que não tinha sido atingido. Joey aproximou-se de Valon e agarrou-lhe a mão direita.

"Valon, como te sentes?" perguntou Joey, preocupado.

"Agora, contigo aqui, sinto-me melhor." respondeu Valon, tentando sorrir.

"O que é que se passou?" perguntou Joey. "Quando me deixaste em casa estava tudo bem e quando me ligaram do hospital fiquei muito preocupado. A senhora que me ligou disse-me que parecia que tinhas sido espancado."

Valon hesitou entre contar toda a verdade a Joey ou não. Porém, não tinha qualquer intenção de se afastar de Joey, mesmo que tivesse sido ameaçado e já que ele e Joey estavam agora juntos, não devia haver segredos entre eles.

"Eu ia a passar na rua, quando um homem me puxou para um beco. Estavam lá mais três homens e começaram a bater-me. Depois ameaçaram-me que se não me afastasse de ti, da próxima vez matavam-me." explicou Valon.

Joey ficou subitamente pálido, perante a confirmação dos seus maiores receios.

"O Kaiba... foi mesmo ele que mandou os homens bater-te." disse Joey, ficando subitamente furioso. "Como é que ele se atreve a fazer-te uma coisa destas?"

"Ele vai ter o que merece, Joey. Podes ter a certeza." disse Valon. "Quando eu melhorar..."

"Não! Não podes tentar enfrentar o Kaiba, senão ele acaba mesmo contigo." disse Joey. "Eu vou falar com o Kaiba e..."

"Nem pensar. Não te quero próximo dele. Pode fazer-te mal ou raptar-te ou algo assim." disse Valon, abanando a cabeça. "Para já, eu tenho de melhorar e temos de ter mais cuidado. Mas não me vou afastar de ti e tu nem penses em afastar-te de mim para me protegeres, ouviste? Prefiro que me matem a ter de me afastar de ti."

"Valon..."

"Não discutas comigo, por favor. Estou a recuperar e agora só quero o teu apoio. Pode ser?"

Joey acenou afirmativamente e conseguiu sorrir a muito custo. Aquela situação assustava-o. O Kaiba não iria parar por ali se continuasse a vê-los juntos. Porém, para já Joey iria aguardar e pensar em como poderia resolver a situação sem ter de se afastar de Valon.

"Irónico, não é?" perguntou Valon. "Ainda ontem estava tudo a correr às mil maravilhas e hoje estou aqui, nesta cama de hospital."

"Vais recuperar rapidamente, tenho a certeza."

"Oh, isso eu sei que sim. Já me envolvi em muitas lutas, mas por mais ferido que ficasse, recuperava sempre. Agora, tenho é de pensar no que fazer quando estiver recuperado. O Kaiba vai ter o que merece."

"Valon, não sejas precipitado. Talvez seja melhor pensarmos os dois e tentarmos chegar a uma conclusão. Entrar em conflito directo com o Kaiba não vai resolver nada. Eu sei do que estou a falar."

Valon não ficou satisfeito, mas abanou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento.

**Romance Atribulado**

Passaram-se três semanas. Valon começou a recuperar rapidamente. Apesar de continuar com o braço ao peito e com o peito ligado, não deixava de fazer as coisas normais e não se tinha afastado de Joey, mas também não tinha voltado a sair à rua de noite. À medida que os dias foram passando, Valon foi ficando cada vez mais zangado com Kaiba e Joey tentou evitar falar novamente no assunto da agressão.

Por seu lado, Kaiba voltara a necessitar dos serviços do detective Conneli, para o informar do estado a situação. Kaiba não tinha ficado nada satisfeito ao saber que Joey e Valon continuavam juntos. Chegara a pensar contratar alguém para raptar Valon ou para pegar fogo à pensão, numa tentativa de o matar, mas achou melhor não. Kaiba sabia que Valon acabaria por se expor demasiado nalguma ocasião e aí aproveitaria para acabar com ele, já que Valon não tinha levado a sério a ameaça que lhe tinha sido feita.

Foi numa tarde como qualquer outra que Joey se despediu de Valon e saiu da pensão, em direcção à sua casa. Valon tinha dito a Joey que iria descansar, mas na verdade mal Joey se tinha ido embora, Valon saíra da pensão, indo em direcção à Kaiba Corporation. Ao chegar lá, pediu para falar com Seto Kaiba. A recepcionista olhou-o de alto a baixo, avaliando-o.

"Tem alguma marcação?" perguntou ela.

"Não, mas é urgente que fale com ele."

"Hum... lamento, mas o senhor Kaiba não está aqui hoje." disse a secretária. "Tirou o dia de folga."

"Então para que é que me perguntou se tinha marcação, se ele nem aqui está?" perguntou Valon, aborrecido.

"Procedimentos. Há mais alguma coisa em que o possa ajudar?"

"Não... obrigado."

Valon saiu da Kaiba Coporation e hesitou. Estaria Seto realmente de folga ou apenas tinha dito à secretária para mandar embora toda a gente que quisesse falar com ele, arranjando uma desculpa? Valon decidiu ir até à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Se Seto estivesse de folga, provavelmente estaria lá.

Quando Valon chegou aos portões da mansão, dois seguranças barraram-lhe o caminho. Valon já esperava ter alguma resistência, mas se não conseguisse entrar pela maneira comum, tentaria saltar o muro, apesar de que, nas condições físicas em que estava no momento, não ser algo que fosse fácil fazer.

"Eu necessito de falar com o Seto Kaiba." disse Valon, olhando para os dois seguranças.

"E quem é que quer falar com ele?" perguntou um dos seguranças, olhando atentamente para Valon.

"Eu chamo-me Valon Lancaster. E tenho de ter uma conversa séria com o vosso patrão."

Um dos seguranças pegou num telefone e ligou para Seto, que estava nesse momento na sua biblioteca. Ao ouvir que era Valon que estava a querer falar consigo, Seto sorriu maliciosamente. Seria interessante ter uma conversa com Valon. Deu ordem aos seguranças para o deixarem entrar.

Quando os portões foram abertos, Valon entrou nos jardins da mansão. Yugi, que ia a passar numa rua ali perto, ficou surpreendido ao ver Valon a ir para lá e teve um mau pressentimento. Pegou no seu telemóvel e ligou rapidamente a Joey, explicando o que vira.

"O quê? O Valon foi até à mansão do Kaiba? Ele tinha-me dito que ia ficar na pensão." disse Joey, do outro lado da linha. "Não gosto nada disto. Eu vou já para a mansão do Kaiba."

"Está bem. Eu espero aqui por ti." disse Yugi.

Por essa altura, o mordomo da mansão estava a abrir a porta para Valon entrar na mansão. Valon foi conduzido pelo mordomo até à biblioteca. Depois de entrar na biblioteca, Valon encarou Seto Kaiba, que estava sentado à sua secretária, mas de seguida se levantou, para olhar para o seu rival, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

"Ora, ora, que visita mais agradável." disse Seto, com sarcasmo na voz. "Podias era aparecer em melhores condições. Pareces um caco humano."

"Cala-te Kaiba!" gritou Valon, irritado. "A culpa de eu estar assim é toda tua!"

"Minha? Porquê? Por acaso eu bati-te? Parece-me que estás a delirar."

"Tu não me batestes, mas mandaste aqueles homens baterem-me e ameaçarem-me para que eu deixasse o Joey."

"Não sei do que estás a falar." mentiu Seto. "Se alguém te bateu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Provavelmente tu é que, sendo um motoqueiro sem qualquer nível, deves meter-te em todo o tipo de confusões. E eu nem sabia que tu e o Wheeler agora estavam juntos."

"Mentiroso! A mim tu não me enganas. Aliás, a ameaça foi bastante explícita."

"Hum, se te ameaçaram para deixares o Wheeler e continuam juntos, então parece que tu és um bocadinho burro. Sabes, as ameaças são para serem levadas a sério."

"Se eu não estivesse de braço ao peito, já tinhas levado um murro." disse Valon, furioso. "Deixa-me em paz e deixa o Joey em paz também. Ele gosta de mim e estamos juntos. Ele já não quer ter nada contigo."

Seto ficou subitamente muito mais sério e deu um passo em frente.

"O Joey nunca será teu, ouviste? Ele é meu. Tivemos uns problemas, mas ele vai voltar para mim. E tu tens de sair do caminho. Estás a influenciá-lo para se afastar de mim."

"Tu não soubeste dar valor ao Joey quando ele namorou contigo. E ele apaixonou-se por mim e agora estamos juntos. As tuas hipóteses com ele terminaram, por isso deixa-nos em paz. Segue com a tua vida."

"A minha vida é como eu quero! E eu quero o Joey, por isso sugiro-te que te afastes. E rapidamente, antes que eu perca a paciência. Deixa o Joey, senão vais arrepender-te."

"E se não o fizer, vais cumprir a ameaça e matar-me, é?"

"Podes ter a certeza de que se não te afastares dele, vais morrer. E eu vou fazer com que nunca encontrem o teu corpo, por isso não me poderão acusar de nada." disse Seto. "E depois, sem ti no caminho, eu ficarei com o Joey para mim."

**Romance Atribulado**

Joey estava nesse momento a chegar perto de Yugi. Tinha vindo a correr desde que saíra de casa. Parou ao lado de Yugi para recuperar o fôlego.

"O Valon não devia ter vindo falar com o Kaiba. Muito menos sem me dizer." disse Joey, ofegante.

"Mas e agora? Vais querer entrar na mansão?"

"Claro que sim. Tenho de ir lá buscar o Valon antes que lhe aconteça algo de mal."

"Achas que o Kaiba pode realmente fazer-lhe mal?"

"Não sei, mas pode até chamar a policia e inventar que o Valon invadiu a mansão ou algo assim." respondeu Joey. "Yugi, fica aqui e se eu não voltar dentro de meia hora... chama a policia."

"A policia? Joey..."

"Por precaução. Até já Yugi."

Joey atravessou a rua e chegou perto dos seguranças.

"Quero falar com o vosso patrão." disse Joey, decidido.

"Qual é o assunto?" perguntou um dos seguranças.

"Não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-me entrar."

"Um momento, por favor."

O segurança pegou no seu telefone e ligou a Seto, mas Seto tinha bloqueado todas as chamadas quando soubera que Valon estava ali para o ver.

"Lamento, mas o patrão não está a atender. Não pode entrar sem a permissão dele."

"Ai sim? Vocês não me estão a reconhecer? Eu já namorei com o Kaiba e ele quer ver-me. Ele está à minha espera e não vai ficar nada satisfeito por me estarem a barrar o caminho." mentiu Joey. "Deixem-me entrar agora, senão quando ele souber que não me deixaram entrar, estando ele à minha espera, vai ficar furioso e despedir-vos."

Os dois seguranças trocaram olhares preocupados e de seguida decidiram deixar Joey passar pelos portões. Joey correu pelo jardim até chegar à porta principal. O mordomo abriu-lhe a porta.

"Menino Joey, o que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou o mordomo, surpreendido.

"Agora não tenho tempo para conversas, Jasper. O Kaiba e o Valon estão na biblioteca?"

"O mestre Kaiba está na biblioteca com uma visita, sim. Mas não quer ser incomodado e..."

Antes do mordomo terminar a frase, já Joey começara a correr em direcção à biblioteca. Por essa altura, Valon e Seto estavam a encarar-se, ambos furiosos.

"Não é com ameaças de morte que me vais intimidar, Kaiba." disse Valon, confiante. "Mesmo que me mates, o que é que vais ganhar? Nada, porque o Joey gosta de mim e não era por eu desaparecer que ele ia voltar para ti."

"Ia sim!"

"Não, não ia. E tu sabes bem disso. Estragaste tudo o que tinhas com ele. Ele agora já não te ama. Não tens hipóteses de ficar com ele novamente."

"Valon, cala-te já!" gritou Seto, furioso.

"Não, não me calo. Tens de ouvir as verdades! Deixa de ser um idiota, que por ser rico pensa que pode fazer tudo e ter o que quiser. Não, não podes ter tudo o que queres, porque simplesmente não podes comprar as pessoas e fazê-las obedecer-te. O Joey tem vontade própria e ame-me a mim! Não a ti, mas a mim!"

Seto ficou ainda mais furioso. Caminhou rapidamente até uma das gavetas da secretária e tirou de lá uma pistola negra. Apontou-a a Valon.

"Cala-te, seu miserável!" gritou Seto, furioso. "Não te atrevas a dizer mais nada, senão mato-te, aqui e agora. O Joey é meu e só meu!"

Nesse momento, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e Joey entrou de rompante. Ao ver Seto com a pistola na mão, correu a pôr-se à frente de Valon.

"Kaiba, o que é que estás a fazer?" perguntou Joey. "Pousa a arma!"

"Joey, eu ia ensinar a este motoqueiro sem classe que não pode vir para aqui desafiar-me." disse Seto. "E porque me tratas por Kaiba? Desde que começámos a namorar, que sempre me chamaste Seto."

"Isso era quando namorávamos, mas acabou tudo." disse Joey.

"Joey, ele é perigoso." advertiu Valon. "É melhor ires embora."

"O Joey não vai a lado nenhum! Joey, tu és meu e não me podes ter trocado pelo Valon! Eu sou muito melhor que ele. Temos de voltar a ficar juntos, Joey. Nós éramos felizes."

"Fomos, no início, mas há muito tempo que não estávamos bem. Tu sabes disso. Por isso é que terminei tudo."

"Mas podemos tentar novamente." disse Seto. "Dá-me outra oportunidade."

"Não. Kaiba, eu gosto do Valon e agora estou com ele. Não o vou deixar, porque o amo. Já não te amo a ti."

"Não vou deixar que fiques com ele!" gritou Seto, agitando a arma no ar. "Nem pensar! Vou acabar com ele!"

"Se o queres matar, então vais ter de me matar primeiro a mim."

Joey e Seto encararam-se, olhos nos olhos, enquanto Valon tentava fazer com que Joey viesse para trás dele e não estivesse exposto à arma que Seto arma lhe apontava também.

"Vais matar-me... Seto?" perguntou Joey. "Vais estragar a tua vida por causa da tua obsessão por mim, quando não me deste o devido valor na altura em que eu te amava?"

"Não quero saber o que me acontece, se não estiveres comigo." disse Seto, continuando com a arma apontada. "Sai da frente. Deixa-me acabar com o Valon!"

Joey aproximou-se mais de Seto, até a arma lhe tocar no peito.

"Se queres acabar com ele, tens de me matar primeiro." disse Joey. "Por favor, pousa a arma e tenta esquecer-me. Tu tens ainda muitas coisas para viver. E não estragues a tua vida. Como é que o Mokuba vai ficar se o irmão for preso?"

"O Mokuba..."

"Kaiba... Seto, por favor, pára com isto."

Seto hesitou. A sua vontade estava divida, mas pensou em Mokuba. Pensou que perderia a hipótese de ver o irmão crescer, caso fosse preso. E estragaria a sua vida de maneira irremediável. Seto acabou por pousar a arma de novo em cima da secretária. Valon pôs-se de seguida à frente de Joey.

"E não te atrevas a meter-te entre nós novamente!" exclamou Valon.

"Valon, vamos embora." pediu Joey, agarrando o braço de Valon que não estava magoado. "Vamos deixá-lo sozinho. Kaiba, por favor, procura um especialista para te ajudar. Se não pensares em ti mesmo, pensa pelo menos que não podes deixar o Mokuba sozinho. Ele precisa de ti."

Seto viu Joey e Valon saírem da biblioteca e sentiu-se impotente. A pessoa que amava estava a ir-se embora com outro. Olhou novamente para a arma pousada em cima da secretária, mas abanou a cabeça.

"_Não... não posso... pelo Mokuba... vou ter mesmo de esquecer o Joey. A culpa foi minha... porque é que eu deixei que o nosso namoro chegasse ao ponto de ruptura? Agora tenho de aguentar com as consequências."_

**Romance Atribulado**

Quando Valon e Joey saíram da mansão, Yugi ainda estava do outro lado da rua, mas ao ver a expressão severa na cara de Joey, decidiu falar com ele mais tarde. Joey estava bastante zangado com a atitude que Valon tinha tomado.

"Não devias ter ido até à mansão. Muito menos sem me dizeres primeiro." disse Joey. "Já viste o que podia ter acontecido?"

"O Kaiba é que é louco e pegou numa arma para me matar. Que culpa tenho eu nisso?"

"Tu sabes que ele já te tinha ameaçado." disse Joey. "Imagina que ele te tinha matado. Como é que eu ficava? Não pensaste que te podia acontecer alguma coisa? Podia ter-te perdido, Valon..."

"Joey... desculpa. Não volta a acontecer, prometo. Mas eu queria confrontar o Kaiba e não queria que soubesses para não te preocupar." disse Valon. "Lamento."

Joey suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"Não me faças mais nada deste tipo, Valon."

"Está prometido. E tu, não te voltes a pôr à minha frente quando eu tenho uma arma apontada a mim. O Kaiba também te podia ter matado."

"Não, eu sabia que ele não o faria." disse Joey. "No fundo, ele não é má pessoa... mas tem de se tratar."

"Sim. Precisa de um tratamento intensivo." concordou Valon.

"Mas deixemos de falar no Kaiba." disse Joey. "Valon, também tens de recuperar dos teus ferimentos, em vez de andares a meter-te em confusão. Vá, vamos voltar para a pensão, para ires descansar."

"Ficas comigo, esta noite?"

"Hum... logo se vê, conforme te comportares."

**Romance Atribulado**

Passaram-se seis meses. Valon recuperou dos ferimentos que lhe tinham sido infligidos e voltou à sua vida normal, junto de Joey. Seto começou a receber ajuda psiquiátrica para conseguir livrar-se da obsessão que tinha sobre Joey. Com a ajuda de Mokuba também, Seto fizera grandes progressos e deixara finalmente de estar sempre a pensar em Joey. Acabara por se dedicar mais ao trabalho, mas pelo menos agora estava controlado.

Neste dia, Joey e Valon tinham decidido ir dar uma volta ao parque, para comemorarem o sexto mês de namoro.

"O tempo passa bastante depressa, não é?" perguntou Valon. "Principalmente, quando estou perto de ti."

"Espero que isso seja bom sinal." disse Joey.

Valon sorriu ao namorado e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Claro que é bom sinal. Por mais tempo que passe contigo, nunca me canso." disse Valon. "Nunca."

"Nem eu, Valon. Estou tão feliz por estar contigo, como estava há seis meses atrás." disse Joey. "Era este tipo de relação que eu queria. Estar com alguém que eu amo, que me compreende, que quer passar tempo comigo e em que não haja discussões. Bem, pelo menos que não haja muitas, porque é normal um casal discutir de vez em quando."

"Ainda bem que estás feliz." disse Valon. "Porque eu também estou."

"Achas que a nossa felicidade é para durar?"

"Sim. Vai durar muito, mas mesmo muito tempo."

"Espero que sim."

Valon e Joey deram outro beijo rápido e continuaram a caminhar pelo parque. Não sabiam se o futuro lhes reservava felicidade ou não, mas no momento estavam ambos felizes e era só isso que importava.


End file.
